1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of anti-theft apparatus for automobiles, and, more, particularly to automobile anti-theft apparatus of the type that locks onto an automobile steering wheel and, due to the projecting length of the apparatus, prevents the turning of the steering wheel, thereby rendering the automobile unsteerable.
2. Background Discussion
Because of high automobile theft rates in many regions of the United States as well as in many other countries in the world anti-theft apparatus are often installed in automobiles, either as factory installations or after market installations. Such anti-theft apparatus may consist of expensive motion sensors and unauthorized entry electronic systems that may cost several hundreds of dollars and require professional installation. A problem with many such electronic systems is false alarms which may be caused, for example, by an accidental touching of the automobile or by earth tremors such as may be caused by heavy equipment or earthquake jolts. As a result of such frequent false alarms, people seem to pay little attention to the resultant blaring of automobile horns and the flashing of automobile lights which might, in fact, be signaling an illegal entry of the vehicle.
Some relatively simple mechanical apparatus are alternatively (or, in some cases, additionally) used to deter automobile theft. The most common of such mechanical apparatus are apparatus that locks across a vehicle's steering wheel and projects sufficiently outwardly, in a radial direction, such that only limited turning of the steering wheel is possible. Thus, even if the manufacturer's steering wheel lock is forced, the mentioned mechanical lock across the steering wheel would prevent the steering of the vehicle.
An additional advantage of such steering wheel locking apparatus, typified by the widely advertised "CLUB" apparatus, is that they are readily visible from outside the vehicle. Although even such mechanical apparatus can be defeated by a determined automobile thief set on taking a particular make and model of automobile, they are considered to be an effective deterrent against joy-riders or thief of opportunity. Seeing a steering wheel disabled by such a locking apparatus, a potential auto thief can be expected to search for another automobile not so protected.
A further advantage of such apparatus is that they are relatively inexpensive, being found at most discount stores, and can also be readily moved from one automobile to another as the occasion may warrant. Another, perhaps less recognized advantage of such apparatus is their potential use as a defensive weapon if the driver is attacked.
Although, as above-mentioned, such steering wheel locking apparatus as the "CLUB" or similar apparatus are usually effective automobile theft deterrents, they still do not protect against the theft of valuables left in the automobile. For example, expensive stereos, tape decks or CD players may be inviting targets for thieves who may settle for such items if the automobile itself cannot be easily stolen. Other items, such small items as cameras, expensive sun glasses, portable cellular telephones, check books and even purses or wallets (which may be left in automobiles for "safety" by beach-goers) may be likely candidates for theft and ordinarily cannot safely be left in even locked automobiles
For such reasons, it is desirable to provide an automobile anti-theft apparatus that is an effective deterrent for automobile theft but can also serve as a small "safe" for items that are, for one reason or another, left in automobiles. It is, accordingly a principle objective of the present invention to provide for both automobile anti-theft bar for the safe protection of small personal items that might otherwise be a good target for theft from an automobile.